Saïx Says
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: Yet another contribution to the ask an organization member, I have the Luna Diviner here to answer all of your wonderful questions.
1. Chapter 1

Saïx Says

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KH

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, since these "ask a KH character questions" things are getting really popular, I've decided to start 2 for myself (with the permission of other writers of these). This is Saïx Says, where you can ask the Luna Diviner any questions you want. Just PM me or leave a review with these questions, and you'll get answers—though, unlike Vexen, this one was /not/ willing.

Saïx: beserk growl

Sofri: backs away


	2. Chapter 2

Saïx Says Chapter 2

In which the Luna Diviner begins to answer your questions

-----------------

From: CallistoCat

Dear Saix,  
First of all, forgive me for any gushing, but you are my favorite Organization member; your fighting style and smooth demeanor are amazing. purrs If you're ever interested, I know a lovely scenic spot in Halloween Town near my hunting grounds with a fantsatic veiw of the moon.  
Second, if you don't mind me asking, how did Xigbar lose his eye and get that scar?  
Thank you, love.  
Callisto,  
Halloween Town's resident werecat

------------------------------------------------------

Dear CallistoCat,

Hmm…thank you? Nice to find an appreciator of claymore-fighting and calmness.

Erm…are you trying to COME ON TO ME? HOW DARE YOU! Er…I've calmed down now, sorry. The thing is…I'm taken.

As for II's loss of eye and scar—the scar, I've no idea, but the eye…well, the last thing I remember was his yelling "X Marks the Spot!" and feeling something hit me directly between the eyes. Then I kind of went into this red haze—he's been wearing the patch ever since.

Er…You're welcome?

Love,

Saïx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Evilkat9511

Saix-

HOW DID YOU GET THAT 'X' SCAR?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Evilkat9511,

ARE YOU POKING INTO MY PERSONAL BUSINESS??

I didn't think so.

Saïx

-----------------------------------------------------------

From: BloodstainedOokami

Muahaha...I'm going to enjoy this.  
poke You remind me of a wolf.  
poke Are you with Xemnas? giggle. poke  
Why is your hair blue?  
poke poke poke poke  
Runs away  
Ookami (Wolf)

------------------------------------------

Dear BloodstainedOokami,

First off, Miss, I DO NOT appreciate being poked! You may very well find yourself being poked back—with the pointy end of my claymore!

As for your questions/statements:

…Is that a good thing?

What do you mean by "with?" I see him every day, he's my Superior so I follow his every order, and he sometimes says he considers me his most loyal member…If you mean "with" romantically…

….

….

…

…

THAT'S PRIVATE TOO!!

And my hair's blue because that's the only color I ever remember it being.

Love,

Saïx

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: HyperShadowGirl11228

Your really awesome Saix:D

------------------------

Dear HyperShadowGirl11228,

Thanks…it's nice to know I'm appreciated.

Love,

Saïx

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Procraz3dfan

Saix,

1) Do you really think Xemnas' only motive to control Kingdom Hearts

was

that he wanted his own heart? To go through all that trouble seems

pretty

pointless unless there was an underlying motive

2) Xemnas said Heartless made good pets. Do you have a pet?

3) How strong are your memories of emotions?

4) Do you know your Somebody?

Sincerely, Procraz3dfan

---------------------------------------------------------

Dear Procraz3dfan,

HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! My Superior…I mean, uh, the Superior…wanted hearts for /all/ of us, not just himself! And I suppose he wanted to get rid of Sora, Riku, and Mickey too. They were annoying.

I've had several pets, mostly Heartless…I um…lost…them all. glances furtively at black smudges on the floor of his room

Certain emotions, strong. I remember rage and irritation particularly strongly. Other emotions….THAT'S PRIVATE!!

I don't remember his name, but I remember we were similar in looks and personality, except I don't believe he had blue hair.

Sincerely,

Saïx

------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Saïx Says

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------

From: HyperShadowGirl11228

I'm sorry, but my review was cut off. D: I did have a question.

Why do you have pointy ears? You kinda look like an elf to me. o.o (but

your

a cute elf)

And why do you suck up to Xemmy? Do you want to be the Superior?

-------------------------

Dear Hyper (your name is too long,)

I AM NOT AN ELF!! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO ONE OF THOSE JOLLY LITTLE TIGHT-WEARING CREATURES!! I have pointed ears simply /because/ I have pointed ears. Like my hair, it's just part of me.

And…I DO NOT SUCK UP TO XEMMY…I mean Superior. He is a very able and caring leader, and I (unlike certain PINK-HAIRED FREAKS) have no desire to take over from him.

I'm too angry for you to get a "Love," so,

Sincerely,

Saïx

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: kristina-16

Saix,

1)What is your opinion on the other members of the Organization?

2)who in the organization do you find most annoying

3) Do you know you look like an elf?

4) can i have a hug.

5)Demyx taught me to play the sitar so can I play you a song

-------------------------

Dear kristina-16

Superior: Strong, capable of leadership, ambitious in a good way, se…oops, I mean, er…powerful??

Xigbar: Annoying…CONSTANTLY TRIES TO SHOOT MY SCAR!

Xaldin: Tolerable. Never does anything to anger me.

Vexen: He wanted to run tests on me to see if I was a werewolf…I AM NOT!!

Lexaeus: I like him a lot. He's quiet and understands the true nature of the warrior, as myself.

Zexion: Reads an awful lot—but stays out of the way, which is good.

Axel: I dislike him to greatest intensity. He's a sniveling little weakling who clings to XIII like a magnet. And he tries to set my stuff on fire.

Demyx: GRRRR!! HE IS VERY ANNOYING! ESPECIALLY THOSE STUPID SONGS HE WRITES AND TRIES TO PLAY FOR ME!

Luxord: One of the more tolerable of the lower members, he actually learns from his mistakes and doesn't bug me to play with him anymore

Marluxia: HE TRIED TO DESTROY MY…the…Superior! I HATE HIM!

Larxene: Same as above.

Roxas: He gets scared easily…fun to scare when I'm bored.

Marluxia and Demyx

I AM NOT AN ELF!! NEXT PERSON WHO ASKS THIS WILL SEE THE FULL GLORY OF MY RAGE! AND MY POINTY CLAYMORE!

HUGS ARE NOT FOR FREE!! THAT MEANS NO!

If it's better than something Demyx wrote, sure.

Love,

Saïx

---------------------------------

From: Procraz3dfan

Saix,

Sorry if I offended your Superior in any shape or form...When I said other

motives I ment the whole multiverse domination thing, because every other

villain was into that and I thought that would be a bonus on top of his own

heart. I might have just dug myself a deeper hole there...Anywho...

1) Do you like any music

2) What was your millitant strengths and what kind of missions did you

specificaly were good for?

3) Is there a particular reason why you are on the jumpy side on the

questionnaire? You seemed much calmer in the game.

4) Do you think there is a small unnoticed underlying connection to the Heart

that is already within a Nobody?

5) What are your hobbies/interests?

Sincerely Procraz3dfan

------------------------

Dear Procraz3dfan,

It's alright…I suppose…(Sofri warns me not to kill/maim/permanently injure any of the questioners…trying to stay calm…) Any other motives Xem…Superior may have had were kept private from us. I simply did NOT want you thinking him selfish. (grips claymore) Anyone who tries to insult him…has to go through me first.

Anything /not/ written by Demyx, probably. I actually like metal a good bit, because they sing about anger

I was good for missions against enemies that normally took more than one person to kill, because my Superior used to say that I "had the strength of five ordinary Nobodies"

I DIED, genius. That did NOT MAKE ME HAPPY!!

Yes. Almost all of us were able to still "feel" a few select emotions…me, rage, Vexen, curiosity, Axel and Roxas, some form of affection

Astronomy/stargazing, sparring against the other members

Sincerely,

Saïx

-----------------------------------------

From Vixen/russanodrey:

Too lazy to log in... ANYWAYS

Dear Saix,

Do you like pickles?

Are you a pickle?

Can I have a pickle?

Do you want a pickle?

MUFFINS!

Vix

------------------------------

Dear Vixen,

Yes

NO!

I don't have any

That would be nice

(Are you insane, ma'am?)

Love,

Saïx

------------------------------------------

From: Lady Isla

Dear, Saix

You're my favorite member, next to Axel and Demyx.

I was wondering, what would you like to do if you were Superior?

And what would you do if someone calls you "Saixy-Waixy?"

-Lady Isla

PS. If a tree falls down and there's no one around to hear it... would

It still make a sound? X3

-----------------------------------------------

Dear Lady Isla,

YOU LIKE THOSE IDIOTS MORE THAN ME!! (calms down) Um…sorry…its' great that I'm one of your favorites

I don't want to be Superior because that would involve Man…Xemnas…being taken from his position, which I wouldn't want

I don't think you want to find out, Ma'am

Love,

Saïx

P.S. I've got no idea. I'm better at sky stuff than earth. Ask Lexaeus.

--------------------------------

From: Xemnas

To My Dearest, Number Seven...

How Loyal you are...and my ghost feelings tell me so much...How are you My dearest Love?...I hope you are not held captive. Our little girl seems to be annoying Demyx and aguring with her somebody...so nothing is new there!

Yours forever,

Xemnas

---------------------------------------------

My dear Superior,

I am glad my loyalty is pleasing to you. I have…taken care…of all the questioners who dared insult you. I am fine, Love, the one who captured me treats me well usually…though she does get angry if I go berserk too often…though truly, I am only trying to defend your honor, my one and only.

I hope you send me another message soon. Tell the little girl I miss her

Yours for eternity,

Saïx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Ilixelm

HI PAPA!

HOW ARE YOU? I've missed you! Daddy has been really out of character

Since you were held captive...Shall I terminate your Capturer? That sounds

like fun...except she's nice to Daddy...Anyway...

1) Why didn't you let yours be captive...did she use blackmail or

something?

'Coz Killing things are fun -smirk-

2) Daddy says that my anger comes from deep within both of your

hearts...what does that mean excatly...when I asked him...he was all like 'Go ask

your Papa'

3) Who annoys you the most...can I go kill them?

4) Am I being annoying?

5) You still 'Love' Daddy Right?

6) Do you love me?

Well anyway...I think that's all,

Love You Papa!

With Love,

Ilixelm!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ilixelm,

Yes, it's good to hear from you too. Please do not terminate my Capturer, as I actually enjoy this a little bit. I can finally clear up some of the rumors that existed about me.

I don't want to talk about it…DON'T ASK!!

Erm…I'll have to have a discussion with your father about that one

Demyx, Marluxia. You can kill Flower-boy, because I know you'd never kill Nocturne.

Not really…

Of course!

Sure…

Love,

Saïx

----------------------------------------------------------

From: Evilkat9511

But Saix, I just wanted to know how you got that scar because it's really cool.

Must you be so cruel?

-------------------------------------------

Dear Evilkat9511,

(sigh) My Capturer does tell me I am too cruel sometimes…it's really my nature. Cannot be helped. And the scar is a private matter. Nobody knows, not even the other Organization members. Except Superior, of course.

Love,

Saïx


	4. Chapter 4

Saïx Says

Chapter 4

----------------------------------

From: Xigbar

AHAHAHAHA!! (shoots arrow)

X Marks the Spot!!

--------------------------------------------------

Dear Xigbar,

YOU INSOLENT LITTLE….(sounds of chasing, banging, and screams)

With utmost loathing,

Saïx

------------------------------------------------------

From: Ilixelm

Hey Papa...I think Daddy's having a mental breakdown...or something...It's really freaking me out! He's like... OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS NO! He's TALKING TO PLANTS! WORSE! MARLUXIA'S PLANTS! I'm gonna be sick...Phew thanks Xigbar...Yeah Xigbar managed to sort him out...I think they should keep off the Sake...It's not good...So...when you like next take Daddy

out...could you...um...takeapicturesothatIcanshowittomyfriendsatschool!

Thanks Papa!

Love you!

Ilix.

--------------------------------------------------------

Dear Ilix,

Um…er, yes, that's quite an issue. Tell your father to calm down and stop drinking /immediately/ or I will have to have a little chat with him.

I'll take the picture if you kill Xigbar for me. My Capturer does not encourage violence.

Love,

Your Papa

-------------------------------------------------

From: crazed yaoi fangirl

Hi there Saix:D I have to say... You're definantly on my top favs.

of the

organization... along with.. ahem Xemmy... lol

And.. I almost cried when you died.. I was so sad!! but anywhoosle!! uh.. my questions...

1) between you and Xemmy... giggle whose the uke and whose the seme??

2) What about the moon is so appealing to you? I happen to love the moon

myself, so I was just curious about your view..

3)how do you deal with your fangirls?

4)what's your favorite smell:D

5) and can I have a hug??

thankies muchos!!,

crazed yaoi fangirl

-----------------------------------------------------

Dear crazed yaoi fangirl,

Wow…I'm sure popular! Here are the answers to your questions

THAT'S PRIVATE BUSINESS! WHICH I DON'T BELIEVE YOU ARE PRYING INTO! You weren't….RIGHT??

The moon is the source of my amazing strength and power! It helps me turn my rage into strength! Also, it's light reminds me of my…the…Superior's hair.

I deal with them….calmly and rationally…(eyes bloodstains on floor)…ofcourse I do…

Xemnas's scent…I mean…er, nachos!

NOOO!! YOU CANNOT HUG ME…(is forcibly calmed down by Sofri)…unless you give me…a heart! And ten dollars.

Love,

Saïx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever

Oh god... there are only five of you that haven't been taken yet!

I've heard Axel is in someone's attic (which I'm sure you're glad to hear).

Here are my questions to you:

1) Xemnas keeps bragging about your Moon Pie, May I have a copy of the

recipe? If not, can I at least have a slice? After all, food always

tastes better when the professionals cook it.

2) Why does everyone call you a werewolf? Your a nobody.

3) How is it that only Xigbar, Xaldin, and yourself are the only ones

With pointed ears? Feel free to skip this one if you find it personal.

4) May I hug you? I don't mean any harm by it, I've just wondered how

It feels to hug a nobody (and I'm certainly not keen on hugging any dusks or dancers soon! They've already thrown me through walls just by standing there!). I've asked others, and they weren't too keen. Please, Saix? I swear to endure any pain you wish to come my way afterward.

5) Have you ever 'felt' misunderstood as a nobody? You can skip this

one as well if you are uncomfortable with answering.

I'm sorry for wasting your time with these questions, you can send a few nobodies to my house and make them throw me into a wall again if you feel like it. (Though I REALLY hope you don't O-O)

Lots of love (don't hurt me for that!)

CIL4

-------------------------------------------

Dear CIL4

Oh dear…I had no idea it had gotten that bad. But Pyro deserves what he gets.

I'm afraid that recipe is very secret, but if you want to, you may certainly have some. (gives pie to CIL4). Xemnas does like to brag about my cooking…

I'm sure it has to do with my affiliation with the moon…however, I assure you, the full moon does NOT turn me into an ugly beast, whatever Axel may have said to you on the topic

I'm not sure. We just don't remember ever looking any other way.

I'm sorry, especially after you asked so nicely, but you can't. Xemmy—I mean Xemnas—is a rather…possessive…Nobody, and would get jealous. However, I heard Zexion was giving out hugs for $10, though.

Mostly the werewolf thing, as you said above, and a certain annoying nickname—DARN IT IF ANYONE EVER CALLS ME "SAILOR MOON" AGAIN, THEY ARE DEAD…I feel very misunderstood when I get called That Name.

And no, I won't send any nobodies to attack you. If you killed/hurt Man…the Superior…however, that would be a different story.

I can't give you a hug, but I can at least sign this letter with

Love,

Saïx

--------------------------------------------------------------

From: Axel

Lookie here! It's the beserker!! Um... Just don't kill me please! Or

Roxas!...I'm going now...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel,

_Please_, must you waste your time in this manner…I AM NOT A PEEP SHOW!! YOU BETTER BE GOING!! I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY, AND YOUR LITTLE ROXAS TOO!!

With utmost loathing,

Saïx

-------------------------------------------------

From: kristina-16

Saix

1) if i give you ten dollers can i get a hug.

2) have you ever smiled in you non-existint life

3) you are an elf

-----------------------------------------------------

Dear kristina-16,

Ask Xemnas. If he's OK with it, you can have a hug

Yes. When Xemnas said he lo…I mean, when…er…Marluxia's plan to take over the Organization failed??

I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT AN ELF!!

Sincerely,

Saïx


	5. Chapter 5

Saïx Says

Chapter 5

----------------------------

From: Procraz3dfan

Hey,

I heard you were down about being held captive and all so I made a

lil' joke...hope you likes, just get rid of the spaces:

w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /de vi at ion/58 9 5289 2/

1) What made Xemnas notice you?

2) Do you have a sort of maternal emotion towards your child, even

though

you never felt it before?

3) What made you guys want kids?

Procraz3dfan

--------------------------------------------------

Dear Procraz3dfan,

Hehehe…that joke was amusing. You should show it to II.

As for your questions:

He's always said it was my undying loyalty and willing to sacrifice everything for him. Any rumors you hear from Xigbar or Axel are false.

NOBODIES CANNOT FEEL!! But…she /does/ make me laugh sometimes, and she can make me less angry/sad…

When Marluxia betrayed, we realized we needed to train future Organization members. Making it our "child" was Xemnas's idea.

Sincerely,

Saïx

---------------------------------------

From: hanyou-samurai

1. Are you obsessed with the Kingdom Hearts moon?

2. Why won't you tell anybody about that scar? Is it because the way

you got

it was lame? (Is my taunting working?)

And 3. Are you a werewolf?

Peace out,

hanyou-samurai

P.S. Demyx' fight in KH2 was WAY harder than yours Nyeh heh. Thas

okay, I

still love you!

---------------------------------------------------------

Dear hanyou-samurai

I wouldn't call it obsession, merely a constant reminder to myself that Kingdom Hearts is our goal and should never be forgotten.

As before, I simply don't wish to share…DO I NEED A REASON??

No. Though I do greatly admire the species.

Love

Saïx

P.S. Well, unlike me, Demyx was trying to prove himself…he wasn't a very good fighter. The Superior already knew of my skill.

----------------------------------------------------------------

From: Anime-Fan-Girlz

Hullo thar Saix! I just want to tell you, and take note that I am not

coming

on to you I'm just complimenting you, that I think you're cute.

As for questions...

1-How do you make those dots appear over the "i" in your name? I've

been

trying to figure it out but I'm kind of computer dumb when it comes to

that

stuff.

2-Can you remember things after you're out of your berserker state?

3-Can you ever forgive me for saying that one thing to Xemnas that

caused you

to chase after me until I retreated to my attic of attic-ness for

safety? I

didn't mean to insult him and I know that when I insult him, I insult

you too!

I'm sorry!

Bye bye for now!

-------------------------------------------------------

Dear Anime-Fan-Girlz,

Well…since you promise you're not coming on to me, I take that as a compliment, and thanks.

In Microsoft Word, go to the Insert menu, then pick Symbol, then go through the alphabet until you find it. I don't know how to do it in any other program.

Yes. I don't suffer memory loss in that state.

As long as you don't tell me what it was you said, sure.

Love,

Saïx

-----------------------------------

From: Levi

Dear Saix,

I'm terribly sorry, but I've been obsessing over you and Xemnas

together and

the result, a polluted mind. I don't like yaoi in general, but this

won't

leave my head. I've been depressed for over two months, which has led

to

drepressing dreams, in which one or both of you die. I don't want to

torture

both you and Xemnas any longer, but I'm a horrid person and its hard to

change

that. So I'm just asking for advice...Thank you.

Your probably on the brink of going berserk and I understand why. I'm

dearly

sorry for hurting you and I deserve to perish from your rage...

with love and good hope,

Levi

--------------------------------------

Dear Levi,

No, I am not about to go berserk…well, I would be, but Sofri doesn't let me. Xemnas and I are used to such treatment…and you're not a horrible person for it. Our relationship is a very strange and not-always-happy one as it is—us being Nobodies with a goal to conquer Kingdom Hearts and all—and it makes sense that fans see it for what it is.

Thank you for being honest.

Love,

Saïx

------------------------------------------------------------

From: Lady Isla

Dear Saix,

It's me again.

Do any of your fellow members try to get you for rabies shot?

There was a rumor that you were raised by Smurfs... Please, tell me

that it's

not true.

What are your views on homosexual pairings between the KH cast?

(Speaking of

pairings, Demy- I mean, SOMEONE paired you up with Yue from "Avatar:

the Last

Airbender"! She's a girl who became a moon spirit.)

Love, Lady Isla

PS. ... May I have your autograph?

-------------------------------------------------

Dear Lady Isla,

Hello again.

Axel tried to once for a prank…let's just say he never tried again. I did NOT appreciate it.

NO! OF COURSE NOT! I was at NO TIME raised by Smurfs!!

As for homosexual pairings…they're OK if they don't involve me. As for ones involving me, everyone should always pair me with Xe…I mean they shouldn't pair me with anyone.

(DEMYX!! THAT NOCTURNE HAS GOT IT COMING!! Er…thanks for letting me know.)

Love,

Saïx

P.S. Sure (hands autograph to LI)

----------------------------------------------------------

From: Shadowdragon93

Dear Saix,

I have a few questions, hope you don't mind.(I think I might ask you

all

questions XP)And don't kill me... I'm doing this against my own will.

1) Are... you an elf? wings up in defense

2) Are you hyrulian?

3) What is your favorite food?

4) Are you gonna kill me? If so, can you give me a running head start?

---------------------------------------------------

Dear Shadowdragon93,

NO!!

No…I DON'T LOOK GOOD IN GREEN!

Moon pie!!!

No, I'm not allowed to kill any reviewers

Love,

Saïx

-------------------------------------------------

From: Luxord

Dear Saix,

1) I seem to have misplaced one of my cards... Have you seen my Six of

Hearts?

2) Also, Demyx actually wrote a song that was half decent the other

day! It's

fricking incredible, isn't it?!

3) Are you free Thursday? It's poker night, and Vexen says it's your

turn to

bring the dip, because he always does it.

4) Would you like me to bring you something? A magazine maybe? I just

got a

new issue of "Vegas!"

5) ELF!

Sincerely,

#X: Luxord

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Luxord,

Axel probably stole it.

NO WAY!! You're /kidding/…next Xigbar will be wearing a frilly dress to meetings and Larxene will turn out to be Shakira's Nobody!

Sofri said I could go, so I'll be there. I might have to beg her to let me use her kitchen though…

That would be great. The Capturer is rather protective of her library.

SHUT UP!! Sofri never banned me from killing other Organization members…

Sincerely,

Saïx

--------------------------------------------------------------------

From: hanyou-samurai

hee hee hee. I love how he signed his reply to Axel's message 'with the

utmost loathing.' It was awesome!

-----------------------------------------------------

Dear hanyou-samurai,

Well, I /do/ loathe him…

Love,

Saïx

---------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Saïx Says

Chapter 6

-----------------------------

From: crazed yaoi fangirl

hi there again!!

umm.. I just have to say.. (giggles madly) my first question i was just

curious.. but Xemnas didn't mind answering it at all.. (whistles) and

dont

worry... even if you hurt my feelings by yelling at me that I couldnt

have a

hug, you're still one of my favorites... TT.TT and as in hug! i meant a

purely

innocent hug! not some mean fierce rabid glomp!!

1) If I ask Xenmas if it's ok then.. may I please have just maybe one

lil

smackeral of a hug?

2)what shampoo so you use? your hair is so pretty:D

3) how did you happen to meet Xenmas?

4)Do you just like the moon because if gives you power and reminds you

of

Superior's hair:\ the simple beauty and tranquility is what gets

me...

5) you like nachos?

umm... that's all I have for now!! umm.. thankies for your time!!

(hands you

celtic moon necklace) a gift of gratitude and friendship to you... :D

hope you

like it..

-------------------------------------------

Dear crazed yaoi fangirl,

(Blushes) Er…Xemnas always was less…shy…about discussing those topics.

If my Superior says it's OK, you can have a hug

I'm not quite sure what the brand is…it's something Marluxia makes out of flower essences and such

When I became a Nobody (and no I don't remember how it happened) I sort of "appeared" in the World that Never Was. Confused and shocked by what had happened, I wandered around until Xemnas came upon me. He told me everything about the Organization and being a Nobody, and I fell in lo…realized he was a powerful person that I would like to be loyal to.

Well, the beauty and tranquility is a nice factor too…it calms me down sometimes (though it also fuels my rage). And when did I ever say it reminded me of the Superior's hair!

Yes.

You're welcome, and thank you very much for the necklace! It's very pretty!!

Love,

Saïx

-------------------------------------------

From: -The-MillieIshtarMotou

-sniffles- I can't kill Xiggie...I mean The Freeshooter...Demyx will

cry...

-looks up at you cutely-

With Love,

Ilix.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dear Ilix,

(Sigh) I still can't understand what you like about Nocturne…but if you don't want to kill II, it's OK with me. He has it coming when Sofri lets me visit the World that Never Was, though!

Love,

Papa

------------------------------------------

From: Tsubasa-Angel

Okay, Saix-san, you should calm down a bit.

OhanddidyouknowthatSaixSayssortasoundslikeSimonSays?

Maybe it's in my imagination... Anyway, I know you don't like giving

out

hugs, and I know you don't like giving out personal info, but

Xemnas-dono,

well, when I asked him some stuff, or when someone else did, he was

reluctant,

but he did give an answer. Anyway, I don't mean any disrespect at all,

but

Xemnas-dono seems MUCH calmer than you. He has very good control of the

ghost

emotions he does have, don't you agree?

Anyway, that is all, Saix-san.

Until next time, Sora ja mata!

Tsubasa-Angel

------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Tsubasa-Angel,

…A lot of people have been saying that. That I need to be calmer, that is.

And I know. I think Sofri intended it that way.

And indeed, my Xemnas has always been better at controlling his emotions than I ever was.

I'm not sure what "Sora ja mata" means but I would advise you not to use it around any Organization members (especially Xemnas) because…WE HATE THAT NAME!! (Sora that is)

Love,

Saïx

-------------------------------------------------------------

From: candyazngirl

Hi! Maxy's here!

1) Why did you have to mess up my perfect recond of not healing once in

KH2?

Bye!

Love, Maxy.

----------------------

Dear Maxy,

I'm just cool that way, aren't I?? I'm so evil sometimes….(muahahaha)

Love,

Saïx

-------------------------------------

From: Levi

Dear Saix,

I've come back from the unknown to apologize for the other question, I

took

it a bit to seriously and hopefully you won't kill me for that. My

brain died

again, so, on with the questions!

I. This isn't really a question, but you and Xemnas have the most

pwnfull

death glares!

II. Are you a vegetarian?

I. Are you a good drawer? Do you draw, and if you do, have you ever

gotten

that wonderful "nonexistent" feeling where you were focused on the

drawing,

and every thought, emotion poured into your creation...er, sorry, I'm

an

artist so I get like that.

IV. If you were an animal what animal would you be? I always thought of

you

and Xemnas as dragons.

Thank you for wasting your precious on my questions, I'm very greatfull

x3

Sincerely,

Levi (short for leviathan)

------------------------------------------------------

Dear Levi,

It's OK, of course!! It was no big deal, don't worry.

Here are my answers to your other questions:

We do, don't we? (Nods)

No

I'm OK, but I don't really draw much, as most drawing in the Organization is left to Naminé. I've never had that "feeling" when I'm drawing, but some other times I've "felt" something that might be similar to that.

I've always seen myself as a wolf, but a Dragon would be cool.

And you're not wasting my time. This is what I do here!

Love,

Saïx

----------------------------------------------

From: Kateracks

Hey Saïx.

First of all, you're a really strong fighter. I lost the first time I

fought

you. (Hangs head in shame) But I did think it was funny that when you

were

talking to Sora in Twilight Town and you took your hood off, you tossed

your

hair. Don't get mad! It takes something special to make me laugh. And I

just

recently noticed, you have an earring!

Guess I should ask a question, eh? OK, if you could have any pet in the

world, what would it be and what would you name it?

Laters!!

Kateracks

--------------------------------------------------------

Dear Kateracks,

Don't feel bad…there's not much to do on your time off in the World that Never Was, so I spar and practice a LOT.

And did I? My, I never was a very photogenic Nobody…And yes, I have an earring. I think it's quite tasteful, don't you?

Any pet….a wolf or maybe a type of Heartless…I find myself partial to Neoshadows. I would name it Xemnas or Luna, depending on the gender.

Sincerely,

Saïx

----------------------------------------------

From: Obsessive Gamer Chick

Well...

I sent Xemnas some questions and he didn't seem to mind so much so..

I will

make an effort not to offend you.

1. Is Berserker mode something you do consciously? Because, you know

it is

extremely awesome/kinda scary when (in the game) you power up and start

thrashing me/sora with your super cool CG awesomeness.

2. Chicken or beef?

3. Sugar High Fangirl or Rabid Fangirl?

4. Qualities looked for in a romantic interest?

5. Have you ever had toffee? I really like it..

Considering your violent outburst earlier, I won't ask for a hug. But

I will

tell you that I admire your ferocity in fighting and your calm and

collected

attitude when you're not.

Obsessive Gamer Chick (who enjoys chucking things at the TV when she

loses

to Sephiroth AGAIN)

------------------------------------------------------

Dear Obsessive Gamer Chick,

And I will try not to be offended.

No, it's not conscious. I'm aware that I'm getting close to going berserk, but the actual transition is not something I can control.

Beef

Rabid fangirls

Um…power? Strength? Caring? Someone I feel is worth fighting for?

Yes, toffee is very good

As I've told other reviewers, they can have a hug if Xemnas says they can. And thank you.

Love,

Saïx

-----------------------------------------------------------------

From: CallistoCat

Dear Saix,

Whoa, easy, Tiger; I was just asking. I respect yours and Xemnas'

relationship, and I'd like to keep my head where it belongs.

-How did the author get you to answer these questions? Why do I feel

that

Xemnas was involved?

-Have you ever wondered if you're somebody was of Scottish heritage, as

you

weild a claymore (a scottish weapon)?

Thanks, love!

Love,

Callisto

ps- Please drop the "Xemnas and I have only a professional

relationship"

facade; it's painfully obvious that your're in love. Say it with me

now," I.

LOVE. XEMNAS."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dear CallistoCat,

…I'm not a tiger. And good, that is something that should be respected.

Well, the author asked Xemnas's permission to borrow me, which he gave (unbeknownst to me). Then she tranquilized me and brought me here before I could rip her head off.

-I don't remember anything about my Somebody…but who knows? Maybe you're right.

Love,

Saïx

P.S. Will fans stop bugging me if I admit this? Fine then…I. LOVE. XEMNAS. Happy now??

-----------------------------------------------------------

From: Bashoulover

Hello!

okay, you said werewolves are ugly...they're just overgrown

dashounds(weener

dogs)sorry...i love rambling...

1. why do you keep on trying to skip the question on you relationship

with

Superior? he openly says it...

2. is your hair soft? it looks soft...

3. i'm glad you act like a true nobody...how hard is it not to smack

sora for

defeating Superior?

4. what's a moonpie? can i have a slice?

Bashoulover

rafiki: "tis' a girl" Everyone: "gasp!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Dear Bashoulover,

Indeed…they DO look like dachshunds, now that you mention it!

See above letter to CallistoCat

Yes, it is.

Hehehee…If I wasn't already dead when Superior was killed, I would have killed Sora three times over. Maybe seven times.

Moon pie is a pie for which I hold the secret recipe. And yes, you may have a slice (gives Bashoulover pie)

Love,

Saïx

P.S. …Um, nice quote…


End file.
